If Only
by SlightlyManicMonday
Summary: Pietro acted on instinct, and it cost him his life. Well... Almost. If Wanda is given the chance to save her twin, she is going to take it. By reaching out to Pietro, Wanda creates a connection, sharing Pietro's injury between the two of them. Their already weird world just got a lot weirder... Some pairings include; Wanda/Pietro sibling fluff, Wanda/Steve, Clint/Twins dad figure
1. When it all comes crashing down

**AN: I had this interesting idea to play with the twins connection and how it effects one another. Hope you enjoy it, I'm defiantly considering on continuing this!**

* * *

 _ **I've waited a hundred years,**_

 _ **and I'd wait a million more for you...**_

 ** _~Sleeping At Last- Turning Page~_**

* * *

 _ **Wanda's POV**_

It was cold, colder than the thin air above the white clouds, colder than the metal soldiers there to destroy us, and colder than my heart. It was that awful tug on my mind. With the simple flick of a non-existent switch it came tumbling down. I could feel the blood pooling from my clothes, but there were no wounds. My heart stopped beating, red glowing all around me.

Everything was crumbling and I could feel the Earth shatter beneath my touch. The with-drawl of pain was sudden, but it caused the stone arches of the structure to glow red and crumble. The once beautiful Sokovian church was now in pieces, like me. I reached out with my heart, my mind, looking for a sign. The odd silence of thinning air around me and the tears that stroked my face. I waited for what felt like an eternity before a small sliver of his consciousness reached to me with weakened arms.

Pietro and I have always been linked in some way, but I was always discovering new abilities that I had. I'm not too sure what i'm doing, but I can feel his dreams fading into the black. I react, like any sister would, giving him _all_ of my energy, my power. It drains me, my heavy head hits the ruble littered ground with a _thud_. I can feel a cold stream of blood pooling beneath me. It stings, but I reach out again.

 _/Pietro? Pietro?! PIETRO!/_ , there is no response, just the blow of cool thin air around me.

Then, he speaks through the bond I created.

 _It hurts,_ he responds faintly, his mind stronger than before, but his body still weak.

 _/Please hold on, don't leave me!/_

The last amount of energy I _had,_ I use to limply run to him. I forget about the key, I forget about Ultron, and most of all I forget about the metal creatures that still roamed the floating rock. It's hit me like a bullet, the searing pain coming from Pietro's body. In some strange way I had connected our bodies _and_ our minds. I can see blurry figures in the distance running to greet me.

 _/Stay alive.../_ , is the last thing I say before the pain claims my consciousness.

I fade into dreams I haven't had, and memories long lost from pain and suffering. My body is weak, but my mind is strong. Through all of it, I can only blame myself for what happened...

 _If Only..._

 ** _Pietro's POV_**

Dreams are a place where reality never has existed, and our dreams are silent but bright. Old memories that I have long since neglected. I can hear Wanda, her thick Sokovian accent drawing me in. Thick smells of dandelions and wild flowers fill my nose. This is her dream, but it's nice. I can see a house sitting in a meadow, clad in natural wear and tear. Rolling hills, miles of forest, and everything is peaceful. It's like this for a long while. We share pastries, dance in endless grass fields, and pick flowers.

Suddenly, a change of scenery puts us in the battle. We are fighting, smoke and fires litter the chaos. This is my dream, and I feel oddly comfterble with this. We are winning, bodies dropping like a boot to an ant hill. Then, something strange. It's Clint, but he's shaking my shoulders violently.

"Hold on kid", he says. I trade a glance with Wanda, she is here also. Before I say anything a bright light floods my vision. Everything is blurry for a few seconds then it all comes into focus. The small crack of a drywalled ceiling jolts me into the present. My eyes dart in all directions, absorbing what appears to be an American hospital room. Tubes and wires attached to my arms, the constant buzz and hum of machines causes my heart to race. I can see Barton sitting in a chair at the foot of the bed, his head lolled over to one side.

I wince in pain as I try to sit up. Then I remember, all of it. Those split seconds of my life that I will never forget. I made a choice that I can't regret, but how am I still alive?

I can faintly remember everything being dark, then I see Wanda. Her hand is stretched out to me, her thick accent mumbling words I can't hear. I reach out to her, and then some of the pain is gone. The darkness turns to light and then I was dreaming... But I remember, WANDA! She was there with me in the dreams. Was she ok? I wanted answers. NOW.

I groan in pain, trying to get out of the bed. Alarms of all kinds begin to sound as I move to stand.

"Hey, hoe, slow down there buddy", Clint is at my side now, guiding me back to the bed. When he woke up, I do not know...

"Where am I? What happened?! Where is Wanda?! Is she O-"

"You're OK", he cuts me off, pulling a chair to the bedside. "You are at the compound, in the medical wing. You saved my life kid, I owe you one", he punches my shoulder in a mocking manner, but the only thing that comes from it is a shooting pain down my arm. He grimaces, "Yea, sorry about that".

"Where is Wanda? Is she ok?" I push, trying to get some valid answers from this old man.

Clint's already dull expression fades. "She collapsed near one of the boats we were loading you into at the time. She hadn't been shot, nothing but a shallow cut on her head, but she has been comatose for 2 weeks now, just like you..." He drops his head, almost looking guilty.

"Why?" I'm trying not to cry, but I can feel wet streams flooding my vision. "She should be ok, she was in my dream..."

"She was in your dream? What do you mea-"

"She reached for my hand, so I grabbed it and then we were in a meadow by a house", I stumble, cutting him off.

Clint's blue eyes look saddened but stricken with and odd flash of curiosity. His mouth opens but abruptly closes to check his vibrating cell phone. "I have to take this", he looks serious, so I nod.

Clint walks out of the room leaving me to sit alone. I want to scream, I want to run straight to her, and hold her hand. I plant my face into the curvature of my palms and slam my neck against my hospital pillows. I send a shaky sigh into the open air, soft tears running smooth down my cheek. I can hear a muffled conversation between Clint and the person on the phone. Clint sounds concerned, but he continues talking.

 _Wanda, if you're there... Please answer me,_ I beg through our connection. No response comes, but I can feel her. I wait, eagerly listening for something no one else can hear.

I was sudden but faint. I hear a small and weakened _/Pietro?!/_

I smile and let out a relived gasp, _You're alive? Are you OK?! Where are you?!_

 _/I'm alive, and in a strange hospital, Steve was here moments ago but now he's gone.../,_ She chokes out, she sounds weaker than me, but I have no idea why.

 _It's going to be alright, i'm coming for you just hold tight..._

Idon't know what I'm planning on doing, but it's probably stupid. I let instinct take over, pushing away thin bed sheets and placing my pale feet on the cold, tiled hospital floor.

 _I'm coming for you..._

* * *

 **AN: So basically (if you want some expositional insight) Wanda forged a bond with Pietro using her 'Untapped Powers' and shared some of his pain with her (thus saving his life). Looking forward to writing more for this, I don't know how much more but I like this idea so i'm running with it :)**

 **Review, fav, share, all of it means the world to me!**


	2. A long way from OK

**AN: Hey, yea, it's a little late, and really short. Not really what I was hoping for, but enjoy anyways!**

* * *

 _Undo this storm,_

 _undo this storm, and wait..._

 _~Of Monsters and Men- Thousand Eyes~_

* * *

 _ **Wanda's POV**_

We run in lilac fields together, the flowers dancing gently beneath our feet. Thick aromas of home carry with the light breeze and I drag Pietro towards a warn cabin. I can tell this is my dream, and I'm perfectly fine with it. We share jokes, and I forget about the pain. My dying mind, my powers dripping away. Before long, we are in a battle. This isn't my dream, but I don't mind. We are in the thick of it, surround by subultron's. The two of us tear through metal man, after metal man.

But, even reality catches up with me. Like weights being lifted from my eyes, light floods in. I wince from the sudden exposure, trying to grip my surroundings. Everything is blurry, my head is heavy with the presence of morphine. I try to speak but something in my throat stops me. I move to lift my hands to my mouth, tracing the outline of some sort of tube coming from my mouth. I gag thinking about it.

I hoist myself up, looking for Pietro. Eyes dart left to right, finding the room empty. The soft murmur of voices far away echo through a cracked doorway. My legs feels heavy, my arms are soar, but most of all my head stings with the pain of blood. My body takes over, moving to stand away from the bed. Everything seems to tip upside down at an alarming rate. I hit the cold tiled floor with a thud. The piercing sound of hospital equipment screaming at me keeps me conscious.

Thundering footsteps drowns away the alarms. I can't seem to find the strength to turn over. I flinch at the soft touch of a hand on my shoulder. For a fleeting moment I think I see Pietro, but my vision focus' to find Steve hovering over me. I move to speak but then I remember the tube shoved down my throat. I struggle to motion to him, my eyes wide with fear.

"Hey, hey you're ok", Steve holds his hands out, as if I was a scared child. "They intubated you, so you could breathe. We have to wait until a doctor gets here to remove it." His voice is laden with concern, but I can tell he is trying to hide it.

I silently scream pleas, _Where is Pietro?! Is he OK?! Where am I? WHAT HAPPENED?!_

"Everything is going to be ok, just try to relax", I can feel my body move away from the cold floor and to the back to the bed. I blink away tears of pain, the tube really hurts. "I'm going to step out for a moment and make a few phone calls. I will be right back Wanda", the use of my name sends a shiver down my spine.

Then my world of pain melts away by the welcoming sound of Pietro's voice through our link. It's faded but I can make out most of it.

/ _Wanda, if you're there... Please answer me.../,_ His words are weak...

I scream to him, but nothing comes out. I try to focus on him, his presence is strong, yet still weak.

I manage a small, _Pietro?!_

/ _You're alive? Are you OK?! Where are you?!/,_ I can hear the relief in his voice and I want so badly to take his hand and hug him until the pain went away.

 _I'm alive, and in a strange hospital, Steve was here moments ago but now he's gone...,_ I manage to choke out before Steve returns.

Gently, he sits on my bedside, taking my hand. I want to pull away but my arms feel to heavy to do so.

I want to cry but my heart is to chocked with worry. I want to rip the tube from my throat and scream Pietro's name. I _want_ to push Steve away and run until I find Pietro. A small tear escapes my chocked emotion as I realize, I can do none of this.

The grip on my hand tightens, "The surgeons are on their way", Steve says this with fake optimism. "Pietro and you have both been in comas for two weeks."

My eyes widen at the mention of Pietro. Steve notices and continues to talk, trying to calm me down.

"The two of you have been through an extensive amount of physical trauma. Pietro suffered 7 gunshot wounds all across his torso and arms. The doctors were able to repair the wounds, thankfully. You on the other hand..." my heart rate spikes when he pauses. I want to scream at him, use my powers to search his mind for desperate answers. "We don't know why you collapsed, but when you did, Pietro stopped bleeding."

It occurs to me that my 'untapped powers' were _really_ 'untapped'. As if someone had flicked on a switch in my brain and changed my heart beat. The way it happened came as no surprise to me, but I saved him... The only question I had left was, _What did it do to me?_

Steve opens his mouth to speak but before anything comes out, a blue, too familiar blur floods the white room with color. Within seconds Pietro is by my side, and hugging me... And in this moment, I can't help but release the salt in my eyes, letting my tears flow wildly down my cheeks...

He was ok...

* * *

 **AN: It's a little late but I'm seriously having some MAJOR writers block w/ this story and I have no idea whyy. Review, favorite, share, all of it means the world to me!**


	3. Torn Apart

**AN: I actually feel REALLY bad about just sitting on this chapter for a while. I finished it a while back but It never really felt right to me... With Infinity War fast approaching (and me loosing my mind over Wanda in all of the trailers) I decided to fix it!**

 **Hoping this one makes you guys happy, because when I fixed it, it made me proud!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Come with me_ _and you'll be_ _in a_

 _world of pure imagination..._

 _~Josh Groban- Charlie and The Chocolate Factory~_

* * *

 ** _Pietro's POV_**

My heart beats through my chest. My feet soar beneath me, as a blue streak blurs behind me. Everything slows down, seconds turning to minutes. A young nurse drinking coffee clad in scrubs. Barton looking down at his cell phone, and the slow sound of a telephone ring.

I move to my left, a small light filtering through a cracked door. With my feet moving below me, the tile cold beneath my bare feet. Everything is a wild blur, but I find the slow machine noises of another patient in the hall. It was the room adjacent to mine. The door was left slightly ajar, similar to mine. I can hear muffled sounds of light conversation.

Pain shoots through my side as I move the door open for me to see in. My heart plummets into my stomach, it's Wanda. It's her, but there are wires, and tubes, and machines all keeping her alive. I wan't to cry, but I find no tears to shed.

I run to her side, jolting out of the slow motion movement when I use my powers. My body screams in protest as I hug her weakened state. I can feel her chocked mouth move to say something but I shake my head.

"esti ok sora mea", she smiles the best she can with that odd tube shoved forcibly down her throat.

I can feel soft water wandering my cheeks. I stroke her hair as she leans slightly into my touch. A soft hand rests on my shoulder. My head swivels back to see Steve's face creased with an odd expression.

My heart is beating faster than usual, but I refuse to leave her side. I can feel a slight tug. I assume it was Steve, but I keep my Wanda hugged tightly to my chest.

 _I'm never letting go ever again…_ I speak softly through out bond

/ _Neither am I/,_ her voice un-tainted by injury in my head. That's how it should always be.

The tug turns to a fast pull, and soon my already weakened body is ripped away from hers. I can see Wanda trying to sit up, but her eyes squint together in pain. I feel a shooting pain ripple through my side as i'm forced down into a wheelchair.

I'm aware that Steve is the one forcing me into the wheelchair, but the pain coming from my side isn't my pain. Steve blocks my view of Wanda, leaning over her, holding her hand for me. Rage bubbles in my throat.

Moving to stand again, Barton rests his hand on my collarbone. "It's ok, he is helping her", Barton's fatherly voice ever so prominent.

I can't tell what is happening, but I'm overcome with a curtain of drowsiness. It's so sudden that before I can scream in protest, I'm out cold.

 ** _Wanda's POV_**

He was ok... He was going to be ok... I dare to speak, but only a choked "I love you" reaches the air.

"Esti ok sora mea", he mutters, his soft hand stroking my cheek.

My mind is at peace, my heart beat settles and I can feel the soft Sokovian sun beat down on my pale face. The sweet smells of Luchiat's Bakery filling my nose. I feel at home when I'm with my twin, and I couldn't be happier. I reach for the small tether in my mind, asking to share this with Pietro. I struggle to find the strength to do so and I dare to cry. Through the tears I can see Steve moving to his shoulder. I panic, unknowing of the future.

I want to scream at him- _Do not take him!_

I feel Pietro leaving my body and all I can do I hold him tighter. _/I'm never letting go ever again/_ , his voice gentle in my head.

 _Neither am I..._

The gentle tugs coming from Pietro turns quickly to a harsh pull.

 _No, no Piet-_

I feel pain ripple across my side, it hurts like hell. I can't move and- once again- Steve is holding my hand. I'm begging for it to go away, for Pietro to be back in my arms. I shake my head, brows knitted in a fine line across my forehead. If only I could've held his hand just a little bit longer...

The pain worsens, a sharp dagger jamming into my side. I curl over, threatening to puke up the disgusting tube in my throat. I can see Barton looming over Pietro, who is now being forced into a wheel chair. It had always remained a question for me... Why they needed to split us up every time we dare get to close. Why they wished for us to be apart when all we wanted was to be together. He was my twin, my brother, my entire heart. In this moment he was the only thing keeping me from using my powers. To see him taken away from me, and the barrier is shattered.

I can see the red glow surrounding Steve. It acts as a dramatic curtain as he struggles to reach for something on the bedside table. I can't control it, but this was the only way I could-

A sharp sting replaces my powers. A syringe stuck into my forearm, and suddenly the world goes black. The voices of Stvee and Barton are drowned away by my dreams of black. This isn't right... I shouln't be here...

If only...

* * *

 **AN: Yes yes, shorter than expected but I have plans for this one. Some dramatic things happen in the next chapter so just bare with me.**

 **I'm so I]in love with all of those who have started following this story! It makes me so happy to know that you guys want to see more! Stay tuned for some new stuff in the future... *DUN DUN DUUUNNNN***

 **\- SlightlyManicMonday**


	4. Blurry Lights

**AN: Hey, yea, I actually feel really crappy for like never updating consistently. You 100% have Infinity war to blame for that. I am completely broken, lost, and kind've wishing for things to be different. If you haven't seen it; 1) you're crazy 2) Please go watch it, and if you're favorite character is Wanda (like me), please bring tissues. When I walked out of that theatre after seeing it (Wednesday the 25th) I was feeling so many emotions.**

 **If anyone is down to egg Anthony and Joe Russo's houses, just lmk- i'll drive.**

 **So whilst I write this (trying to not think about IW and Wanda), I'm hoping you like the things I have planned for this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _I'll be home, safely tucked away,_

 _Well, You can't tempt me,_

 _if I don't see the day..._

 _~Mumford and Sons- Broken Crown~_

* * *

 ** _Pietro's POV_**

When I wake, there is an odd ringing that burns away the numb feeling beneath my fingers. I wince in pain, trying to keep my eyes open. Everything sounds as though it was filtered through a tin can, distant and muffled. The harsh light soon dissipates as i'm sucked back into a deep sleep.

The harsh light becomes present once again, and all I can see are blotched dots of figures looming over me. I blink once, twice, and a third time before my eyes focus on an unfamiliar face. I swallow bile down, lulling my head to the side. The light was everywhere and there is a numb feeling coursing from my hand up my right arm. I flinch when a bright light shines directly into my eyes. I try to turn away from it, but it just follows me blankly.

Suddenly, there is a soft groan. My hearing is still faded, but the groan was the only noise I could make out clearly. I wait, trying to keep my eyes shut, believing it was only my imagination. Before I can let sleep claim my consciousness yet again, there is a familiar voice echoing soundly through my head.

/ _It hurts. Pietro, it hurts./_

My eyes squeeze shut, trying to hold close to her soft voice. _I can feel it to. Just breathe, we can get out of this…_

 _/I can't move my legs Pietro, I can't move. What is this?/_

 _I can't either, it's ok. Just open your eyes, tell me what you see…_

There is an odd silence, as my heart clenches into a tight ball. Then her voice comes again.

 _/Open your eyes, look-/_

The light is once again re-introduced to me, and I turn my head to see Wanda looking right into my eyes. She is blurry figure, almost two feet away from my grasp, but she is there. I dare to smile, feeling a warm sensation prickle through the open cracks.

She smiles, some sort of awkward tubing snaking its way from her nose, to her ears. The machine hum blurs away as we sit like this for a countless amount of time. Her smile fades, as does her consciousness, as she slips into a fitful sleep.

 _It's ok, sleep now little one…_

Soon, I feel the same pull, allowing it to swallow me whole. I welcome it, as I enter her peaceful dreams. Ones of far off lands, rolling hills, and a home where everything was ok for once…

 ** _Wanda's POV_**

When I wake, it's darker than before. The machine hum is still there, but besides that, it is silent. I turn my head, finding a sleeping Pietro. His chest rises and falls with a steady rhythm, and I settle into the sheets. Sleep pulls hard on my consciousness, but I fight to keep my eyes open. They never leave his sleeping figure, but from the shadows of the room lay a silently sleeping man.

I can't quite make out his face, and i'm ok with that. I fade into the peace of the rise and fall of Pietro's chest. So steady, and so calm. I release a breath that I never knew I was holding, and I can suddenly hear a slight rustle from the shadowed corner. My mind stays pinned to Pietro's, listening the soft hymn of his dreams.

The pressure of a soft hand on my shoulder scares me out of my daze, and i'm met with the soft, blue eyes of Steve.

I didn't know the man well, neither does he know me, but he was still here, hand resting gently on my shoulder. So, I shift uncomfortably in the sheets, opening my mouth to say something. Before the words reach my tongue, he says something in a low voice.

"I'm sorry, Wanda", his face so sincere. I'm unsure what he is apologizing for, but I just nod, sparring him any words. "You did a brave thing saving your brother, and I wanted to say I am sorry for keeping him away from you."

The words strike a soft pain in my heart, and my body betrays me. Soon enough, I can feel soft tears rolling down my cheeks as my shoulders begin to shake with a sob.

"You shouldn't have to apologize, I was the one who attacked you", my voice so small and hoarse. I wonder when I used it last, thinking back to the tube shoved down my throat.

He only shakes his head at my words. "You only did that because you were defending your brother, it is my fault that it happened, you only reacted how anyone would've reacted."

It's difficult to not respect the man for his kind words, and the sincerity behind the blue of his eyes. I spare a soft nod, saving my voice. Instead, I look to my right, eyeing Pietro- who still lay sound asleep.

"The doctor's say he should make a full recovery", he nods in his direction when I look back at him. He mentions nothing of my condition, and I choke on my next words.

"And me?"

There is an uncomfortable silence, as I try to read his mind. There is nothing but worry, but I can sense something new. _Guilt._ He felt guilty, but what? Yes, he had kept the two of us apart, but under the same card, he was standing here now. In the middle of the night- or as it appeared- watching over two kids that he had just met.

"The doctors say, with every improvement Pietro makes, _your_ condition falls slightly. I'm sorry Wanda but we don't know when you'll get better."

I don't feel bad, nor do I feel upset. I would give everything and anything if it meant he could live happily for the rest of his life. _Anything. Everything_. I have nothing without him, and I would go to the ends of the Earth just to make him happy. I don't question nor doubt if he would do the same.

A soft hand squeezes mine, irritating the IV connected to the top of my palm. I hand't realized that I had started to cry, _again._ Steve wipes away the tears pooling along the awkward tubing across my face, his thumb an odd soft feeling along my face.

For once, I lean into the contact, letting it comfort away any of the pain.

 _Just hold on Pietro…_

* * *

 **AN: This will become a regular thing. I'm not sure IF I will get on a consistent upload schedule for this fic, but since summer is here, you can look forward to consistency! (hopefully)**

 **I do this with all of my other multi-chapter fics, allowing a response to those who choose to review on the previous chapter. Since This is a first for this fic, i'll just be grabbing all of your kind souls and mentioning them here! This will be the only chapter where I mention favorites and follows, but every chapter will have a space for each review! :)**

 **Favorites: 21sy4, and2020, Bethany1704, Brittany01, Cal-kitty, IzzyRomanoffLovegood, Kasumi Van Hellsing, NymphadoraGranger95, Sas137, TreeQueen, UnspokenWhispers, guacamole lover (me too tho), Lexum09, and Smedlyj00! I thank every single one of you for favoriting my story!**

 **Follows: 21sy4, And2020, Bethany04, Brittany1704, Cassiopeia013, jhessill,** **Kasumi Van Hellsing, MagnaLover2142, Matteo6321, MistyCharming,** **NymphadoraGranger95, Nyx Chikage, Sas137, Sissybuddy, Treequeen, twolifelines, VulcanTrekkie, daeb, guacamole lover, ilookhotinblack, shiying97221, smedlyj00, and tractor beam! I hope all of you enjoy chapter 4 (finally)!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Ilookhotinblack:** Welllll, here is your chapter 4! I think you might like what I have planned for the future chapters, so keep an eye out!

 **Mask of Melpomene:** Yes, indeed! It's an interesting head canon concept i've been playing with for a while now.

 **Parish07:** Here is more for you! Chapter 5 isn't too far behind either.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **\- SlightlyManicMonday**


End file.
